No poder vivir sin ti!
by Ivania Decilos
Summary: Prologo: Isabella swan es obligada a casarse porque sus padres no tienen dinero y por el bien de todos se tiene que casar con el playboy EDWARD CULLEN que es Un Mujeriego millonario. Luchas y reconciliaciones entre ellos ¿Podrá Bella vivir su amor con este hombre? ¿Estarán Siempre a Juntos?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Auxilio me quieren Vender!

Hoy era un día tranquilo forks, Estaba soleado un calor intenso era lo que había o era yo la calenturienta….. Creo que después de todo Soy una chica pobre no tengo dinero mis padres apenas tienen para comer así que soy buena hija y no les hago gastar en nada, no tengo novio ni quería tener ni casarme ni tener hijos como podría criarlos si era humilde y tal vez mi esposo igual así que no quería pensar en nada de eso por ahora, Mi mente estaba Fijada en ayudar a mis padres de alguna forma.

-Bella ya es de dia cariño quiero que conoscas a alguien esta tarde creo que te agradara pero por ahora necesito hablar contigo de algo muy Importante.- Me dijo mi dulce madre al despertarme con un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Claro mama ya quiero saber quien es y Dime de que quieres hablar.- Me pare de la cama y fui directo por una silla para que mama se sentara.

- Hija quiero ablarte sobre el Matrimonio se que es un poco apresurado hija pero dime tu te quieres casar.- No entendia esta pregunta tan rara.

-No mama yo me casare hasta que los vea bien en una casa como millonarios no pienso casarme y tener hijos ese no es mi plan de vida.- Sonrei aunque no sabia por que tanta insistencia en esto, no era nomal.

-Hija no te ´preocupes por nosotros mira se que yo no tengo que meterme pero quiero que te cases y tengo al….- Nos interrumpieron.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente y era papa con cara de felicidad no sabia que les pasaba hoy pero si ellos eran felices yo igual por que lo amaba tanto.

-Renee ya lleguaron alista a Bella Por favor tiene que estar Formal.- Mi padre sonrio y se fue.

. Bueno bella ponte esta Ropa y estaras Pefecta Hija haste un cola en el pelo porfavor y baja en cinco Minutos.- No entendia tanta emoción en mis padres pero claro si ellos eran Felices yo igual.

Hise lo que mama me pidió me dejo en la cama un hermos vestido sin mangas colos azul con una flor enfrente y unosm tacones enormes…. Me peine como ella me lo dijo y Baje Rapido no cabia igual yo de la felicidad.

Baje al sala y vi a dos hombres Muy guapos y ricos creo que eran millonarios uno era Hermoso era alto con cabello Rubio blanco como la piel de marfil y sus ojos color azul Muy guapo el señor y el otro era Perfecto era alto su sonrisa era hermosa con esos labios tan carnosos de color rojo su cabello era cobrizo y sus ojos un verde perfecto… Moriria de la perfectura de este hombre pero quienes era.

-Bella hija quiero que conoscas al señor Carlisle Cullen y a su hijo Edward Cullen.- con que hasi se llaman esas personas misteriosas pero hermosas tenia que presentarme con clase como mis padres querían.

-Claro Hola.. Mucho gusto hermosa soy Edward cullen y el es mi padre, Tu padre es decir el Señor Charlie tuvo una exelente idea de presentarnos… Preciosa lamento importunar pero Nos vamos a casar el 9 de septiembre en 1 mes asi que, que te parece si salimos a tomar un poco de aire.- Estaba en Shock  no sabia que decir mis padres estaban a punto de venderme con una gente desconocida que apenas y la conocían o eso creo.

Quería sentar mi Lugar asi que me pare y dije en voz alta a todos no quería que creyeran que era una puta o algo por el estilo, que solo vende su cuerpo por dinero esa no era mi esperanza de vida no, no jamas Ni casarme Bueno casarme mas adelante tal vez.

-No yo no me casare con alguien que no conozco papas me están Vendiendo por Dinero eso no importa el Dinero no es todo en la vida no lo puedo creer nos tenemos los unos a los otros, Eso no les importa.- Empeze a llorar como nunca lo había echo y corri hacia mi cuarto. No podía creer esto me estaban Vendiendo.

Me tire a mi cama a llorar tanto que me quedo dormida…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Si acepto...

Era ya de noche, no quería ver a nadie a nadie, Tocaron la puerta pero no quería ver a nadie en especial a mis padres. Tal vez si era mi mejor amiga alice o mi amigo de la infancia Jacob Black el vive en la Reserva de la push.

-Bella abre hijita quiero abla contigo de lo de ahorita por favor.- mi madre hacia un esfuerzo por que le abriera pero yo no quería ver a nadie este momento era doloroso.- Hija por favor necesitamos hablar contigo sobre esto porfavor necesito ver algo.- no podía escucharlos asi, asi que fui a abrir la puerta para verlos.

La abri y los abrace a los dos necesitaba ese abrazo aunque me quisieran vender…

-Hija lo que ocurrio es que entiende ellos nos quieren ayudar pero necesitas casarte con su hijo ellos son Buenos loce los conocemos de hace mucho Edward jugaba contigo cuando eran niños por favor ayudanos tu eres responsable.- mama comenso a llorar.. Porque dios porque ami… ella sabia que no deseaba verlos asi y acabaría aceptando el trato 'Mierda' Pense.. Tengo que hacerlo.

-Mama aceptare todo por ustedes los amo.- me pare de mi cama y los abraze.

-Bella hija pues puedes ir a decirles ahorita están abajo esperando.- nos interrumpieron Edward estaba afuera tocando.

-Disculpen Señores padres pero puedo hablar a solas con bella creo que necesito decirle algo.- Miraba con sus hermosos ojos que me hacían perder.

-Claro Edward adelante, Charlie vámonos necesitan privasidad.- Mama se fue con papa tomados de la mano, Genial ahora estaba alado del loco.. ush que vida la mia.

El se sento junto a mi en la cama, acomodo sus piernas y empeso a hablar, estaba como nervioso no lo culpo yo también lo estaba esto no era cosa de Dios.

-Escuchame Isabella o Bella como quieras Yo solo me caso contigo por que mi padre me obliga pero esto yo no lo decidi Ok. Ahora tan bien tus padres tienen la culpa de todo no solo es mi padre, Tus padres son interesados por eso te quieren vender a mi, Pero yo tengo novia te parece si solo hacemos como que nos casamos tu sigues tu vida normal y yo la mia tienes tus hijos te mantengo yo tengo los mios. Todos felices que dices aceptas o no?¡ ¿Piensa tu familia es pobre y solo busca mejorar? ¿Ahora si quieres hijos Mios no los regalo ni nada y ni creas que vamos a tener y si eres interesada como otras que solo se revuelcan por que si te advierto algo. No soy de esos hombre idiotas que se creen todo y matienen a sus hijos? Entendiste Verdad.- Hiso una mirada macabra pero su propuesta era interesante. Demaciado yo diría.

-Esta Bien Cullen acepto pero si tu aceptas que jamas vamos a tener hijos no besos y tener sexo ni nada por el estilo Ok.- Lo mire decidida y atenta aunque lo admito tenia vergüenza.

-Claro este trato me gusta Isabella….. Solo una cosa.- sonrio con la mirada picara y me volteo a ver.-No quiero que me reclames por las mujeres que meteré ala casa aparte que te importa si te matendre Ok. Es mi vida y punto nada de hijos ni nada.- Sonrio y puso su mano al frente de mi y yo la estreche.

-Ahora a decirles a nuestros Padres sobre esto se que lo querrán escuchar, ahora tomame de la mano y lo siento pero me tienes que dar un beso Ok esta bien o estas informe con esto.- Me miro con absulata tranquilidad.

Lo tome del brazo y camine junto con el hacia abajo donde estaban mis padres y el señor cullen, lo que me faltaba me hiba a casar con un puto de mala gana y amargado eso era algo algo… Cerre la boca por que vi a una mujer hermosa yo creo era la esposa del señor, ´´Mierda´´ Pense. Por que tenían que ser tan hermosos todos.

-Hola Bella hermosa cuanto tiempo sin vernos, espero que me recuerdes soy esme y yo te cuide de pequeñita pero mira cuanto has crecido toda una mujer preciosa.-Me sonrio mientras me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero que mujer tan agradable no como el amargado de su hijo. ´´Todo es por la familia bella´´ Pense.

-Bueno Familia padres de Bella….. Tengo que hacerles una propuesta.-Se arrodillo ante mi como un caballaro, Genial el amargado tenia clase.- Isabella Swan.-Tomo mi mano y la beso.- Aceptarias ser mi esposa.- Me tomo de la mano y pronuncio esas palabras con tanta lentitud que se veía tan sexy pero ´´No Bella´´ No hay que enamorarnos solo tenia que aceptar ese era el gran trato que hicieron mis padres, la realida no sabia ni que pensar de ellos sin consultármelo jamas crei eso de mis padres que tanto amaba yo podía cuidarlos y tenerles dinero y no solo con casarme. Pronuncie lentamente cada palabra me dolia pero sabia que era por mi Familia. –Si Acepto…..-


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hoy llega el gran día…..

Después de 7 largos meses…. Que ya habíamos planeado la boda claro eso se lo había dejado a mi mejor amiga Alice, que con su estilo de moda nos ayudó, todo estaba a punto de llegar, que nervios bueno solo para mi…. Edward solo se interesaba por tener sexo, Con su Puta o Amante, como se les diga a las personas, Engañadas por un soborno de dinero o como yo claro.

-Bella….- Me llamo Alice.

-¿Que pasa Alice? ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Es Edward?- Pregunte porque el muy estúpido no sabía cómo Guardar el secreto de Él y su Puta.

-No Bella, Es Solo… Que aquí tengo el ves.- La interrumpí.

-No Alice El Vestido No, se supone que el vestido tiene que elegirse con alegría, sabes que ve tu yo no voy, Jamás estuve de acuerdo con este gran plan ok. Si me permites, Adiós amiga.- Avance con gran Rapidez pero me detuvo Alice, esa Enana era demasiado rápida.

-Lose Bella... Sabía que dirías esto así que, Mira lo que tengo aquí...- Tomo una bolsa de atrás que venía con un gran gancho, era demasiada mi curiosidad.- Es tu vestido… Vamos Bella no estés con las babas, Ya sabía lo que dirías así que lo fui a elegir, y Mira, es de tu talla es tal y como te gustan, toma por favor, me tarde más de 5 horas buscándolo en Vancouver, y A Ed…- Me miro sorprendida y se tapó la boca como si no tuviera nada que decir? ¿Qué Pasaba?- Ups... Se me salió Me costó Muy caro el Vestido.- Sonrió.

-¿Qué? Alice, Edward compro el vestido Pero qué diablos no me lo pondré menos mal que tú lo elegiste, Dime llevo a una tal Tannya Denali?- Era solo por Razones de voluntad, la vida de ellos dos, jamás me interesara.

-Hum, No Bella, quien es ella…. Hum ¿Celosa? ¿Bellita?- ¿Que decía?

-NO ALICE JAMAS ESTARE DE ESE PEDASO DE….DE…DE...-Alguien con sus ojos hermoso, verdes como la esmeralda con su cabello cobrizo con su Grandes músculos, 'Pero Que haces Bella, es SOLO COMPROMISO, jamás me figaría en el'.- IDIOTA CON CARA, DE PEDOFILO.- Si eso estaba Bien.

-Me Imagino que aquí algo paso bellita y No me lo quieres decir, Pero bueno allá tú, Mañana es la boda, Así que Lista.. 'A You Ready'.- Me dijo en Ingles Alice, recuerdo que así hablamos antes.

-Claro.- Sonreí con tristeza, mi gran cuento de hadas pobre, se convirtió en una Gran Pesadilla yo era la Oveja pobre que por dinero hacia lo que sea, y el, el Lean Rico, guapo etc., Hacia todo con dinero y se lo concedían.

.

.

.

.

-Lista.- Me dijo mi papa, cuando Ya íbamos a la gran ceremonia, Tenía que decir si y mirar como si estuviera tan enamorada del como una Mariposa, Solo era guapo pero Holgazán no sabía dónde viviríamos y Oh, Por dios la noche de bodas Jamás la pensé, Creo que estoy Muerta.

-Claro papa.- Asentir con gran tristeza pero trataba de sonreír ya que a ellos, les iría mejor, en cambio a mí me daba nauseas esto, Tal vez si lo tratara. Pero era un OGRO Arrogante, Flojo, Débil, De todo. Me sentía sola.

Mi padre, me encamino hasta la gran entrada Valla que si estaba hermoso Alice se lució de veraz, Edward estaba con su esmoquin de wow, se veía tan pero tan Guapo, no lo dudaba y estaba ¿Riendo? ¿Desde cuándo acá ogro Cullen Sonríe? Estaría Ebrio, Como sea, Llegamos hacia él y papa me tomo del brazo, y le dijo al él en un susurro muy pequeño que apenas él lo puede escuchar.

-Cuídala Mucho, Si no te matare.- Mi padre sonrió y Edward con su gran sonrisa asintió, Me gustaría que así fuera para matarlo, Pero pobre su madre, moriría y su padre… El….

'Siéntense Por favor Invitados, y los novios Igual'. Dijo el padre con el gran micrófono para que lo olerán, Edward no dejaba de sonreírme y de tomar mi mano pero yo se lo quitaba de inmediato, a que se debía esto?

'Estamos Reunidos para Unir en unión religiosa del matrimonio a Edward e Isabella Swan, Edward repite después de mi por favor'. El padre le dio el micrófono a Edward y le dijo en un susurro. Y Edward Repitió.

'Yo Edward Cullen te tomo a ti Isabella Swan para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe' Hice lo mismo cuando el padre nos lo dijo, nos pusimos los anillos y era el momento de Horror bueno para mí. 'El Novio puede besar a la novia'. Edward sonrió y yo solo Grite por dentro. Pero era ahora el momento. Nos dimos un beso apasionadamente, que pensaba que estábamos solos los dos, sentí una gran electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo de querer ser suya, pero jamás lo seria, él era de Tanya y no me quiere…..

El beso termino y salimos con una gran alegría. - Si eso se podía decir, Tristeza-… Todo paso rápido, y todo que ahora tocaba la luna de miel….


End file.
